Office Hours
by Jim Clancys Lollipop
Summary: Beautiful 19 year old Co-Ed, Melinda Gordon, has developed quite the crush on Professor Rick Payne at Rockland University, when he appears uninterested and a plan to get his attention goes horribly wrong, will he get to her in time? Rick/Melinda


Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of its characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

Melinda strolled across the campus field beside her best friend Andrea who was rambling about her newest love, Ashton, "so...who do you have next?", Melinda was shaken from her thoughts by Andrea and she looked up "Professor Payne" she said feeling a thrill shoot up her spine, Rick Payne was teaching occult in society, a subject that Melinda loved in college and decided to pursue at Rockland Uni. She had developed quite a fondness for the quirky professor and found herself oddly breathless every time his eyes rested on her, those powder blue eyes which made her mouth water and her heart race... "he's cool, I have Eli James" Andrea said with a disappointed voice, "what's wrong with Eli?" Melinda asked, she got along quite well with the psychology teacher but often times found herself confused as to what the hell he was talking about. "Nothing, but I'm not in the same class as Ashton..." there Andrea went, her mind wandering off to her perfect boyfriend so Melinda was left alone with her thoughts, that shouldn't be allowed, her thoughts were dangerous.

It had all begun when Melinda first walked, well...tripped, into Rick's class, she had been a little early because she overestimated the time it would take for her to cross the sprawling campus, she had walked through the door to find typical university lecture layout –the bleacher style chairs which curved around the back wall of the room and each had a small swing desk in front, down the bottom was a podium with a microphone for the lecturer.

**.....Melinda had been so consumed by her observations that she hadn't noticed the small step in front of her and caught her foot which sent her hurtling forward, flying, falling... the impact never came. She had opened her eyes to find a young and handsome man holding her up and leaning over her, he hand one hand supporting her head buried in her hair and the other around her waist, her t-shirt had ridden up as she stumbled so his cool hand was resting on her bare back, he hesitated for a moment before pulling her up and stepping back seemingly flustered but leaving his right hand resting lightly on her hip. "Uh...thank you" Melinda said breathlessly, he gave her a grin that was closer to a smirk and saluted her "at you service miss...", "I'm Melinda...umm...Gordon, Melinda Gordon" she stuttered nervously, "are you sure? Because you don't really seem sure..." he commented, Melinda blushed heavier "I'm sure, what's your name?" "Rick", "so, do you know when Professor Payne's gonna get here? I hear he's always late..." she said curiously not making the connection, Rick had given her a lopsided smile and looked incredibly amused- at what, she had no idea. **

"**I'm sure he has good reason, like maybe he has to catch the beautiful girls who are just...falling at his feet" he said eyeing the hand that was still gently on her hip before pulling it away and shoving it in his pocket, Melinda glanced down and realised that her black low-cut v-neck was still hitched up to one side exposing her perfectly toned stomach above her baggy boyfriend jeans which hung low on her slender hips. She blushed crimson and pulled it down quickly as something clicked in her mind "wait...you're? oh god! I'm so sorry Professor, I didn't mean..I just...it was just something I heard, I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry, really, I-" "Melinda, relax, I **_**am**_** late most of the time, but I'll gladly arrive early every day if you're gonna be my welcoming committee" he had joked...**

And so it began, Melinda had a crush on her Professor, a huge, hot, steaming, out of control- "good morning miss Gordon, don't forget the step" came the deep but light voice which had greeted her every day for the past month with a wise crack about her lacking sense of equilibrium, he just wouldn't let it go...and she liked it. "Morning Professor" she mumbled as blood rushed to her cheeks, "you're late" he commented as she took her seat in the already crowded room, everyone turned to see who was being reprimanded and Melinda rested her elbow on her desk and her head in her hand allowing her hair to act as a curtain between her and her peers, "sorry Professor" she mumbled, he frowned at her slightly and shook his head "miss Gordon, you'll stay behind after this lesson to discuss my appreciation of punctuality" he snapped, Melinda felt tears spring to her eyes at the harsh tone of his voice and forced herself to keep her head down.

"Okay, today I want you to carry on writing your thesis, remember 'point, evidence, and explain'. I don't want you saying anything that you can't back up and I don't want you to use any of the textbook examples, think of your own. Oh, and miss Gordon, come down and get a programme for the new timetable change, remember, I need you here by 9:30am tomorrow morning, I hope you will have learned how to tell the time by then" the entire class chuckled except for Melinda who was unable to stop the tears from falling, he may have meant it as a joke and perhaps it would have been different coming from someone else, but coming from him it really hurt...a lot. Melinda threw her things into her bag and dodged everyone's legs until she reached the stairs, with one glance at Rick, in which he saw the tears on her cheeks and gasped, "wait, Melinda-" she turned away from him, her hair softly swirling around her face, and she ran.

Melinda bolted across the campus, it had been her last lesson of the day anyway, she didn't stop until she reached her dorm, it was big enough for two but she lived alone now that Andrea was staying with Ashton, it was bright and cheery with childhood photographs and keepsakes all around. She locked the door behind her and flopped down on her comfy king sized bed, her sheets letting out a fresh burst of white jasmine, she let out a heavy sigh and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "stop being such a baby" she commanded herself, she knew it was silly to be so hurt but somehow she had hoped that maybe he liked her as much as she had grown to like him, he was always nice to her, maybe even a little nicer than he was to everyone else.

Melinda groaned when she thought about the new timetable, she was meant to be taking an extra course in the occult which meant that she would be spending most of her College time with Professor Payne and some other students, they were even planning a trip to an ancient gathering ground, they would be staying in small cabins most of the time but venturing out into the woods often. Melinda knew she couldn't take two weeks of being so close to Rick if he was going to be mean to her, she had dreamed of sharing a blanket with him by the campfire, out of the blue he would just hold her hand beneath the warm fabric and lace his fingers with hers...she knew it was stupid, they might not even go ahead with it and if they did...why would he be interested in her? She was nineteen, he was twenty-six, he would want a woman, she was a girl. Melinda sighed and texted Andrea asking her to stop by on her way to Ashton's dorm, she curled up on her side and eyed her open school bag where her textbook and notes sat-notes that Rick had given her when she'd been off sick the previous week. It took an hour for Andrea's lecture to finish and another half an hour for her to get back after meeting Ashton for coffee. "Hey honey, what's wrong?" came her melodic voice as she opened the door and sat down beside her best friend with a tub of Cherry Garcia Ice Cream in hand, Melinda sighed "will you do me a huge favour?" she asked hopefully, Andrea's left eyebrow shot up suspiciously, "what kind of favour?" she asked, Melinda smiled "a best friend kind of favour" she said sweetly, "m'kay, what do you need sweety?"

"Can you call Professor Payne and tell him I can't go in tomorrow?", "no way! You haven't shut up about this damn seminar all month, there's no way you're backing out! Why?" Andrea asked incredulously, Melinda sighed again "I just don't wanna go anymore, _please?"_, Andrea rolled her eyes and held out her hand for Melinda's phone, "thank you".

Andrea waited while the phone rang for a while, "it's 7:00pm, maybe he's driving home or something" she said, Melinda shook her head "he lives on campus" she said, just then Andrea's eyes widened and she cleared her throat "hi Professor Payne, my name's Andrea Moreno, I'm calling on behalf of Melinda Gordon" she said in a professional voice. _"Please don't tell me Melinda's cancelling..." _he groaned, Andrea shot Melinda a funny look "actually yeah, how did you know?", _"look, is Melinda there? I'd really like to apologise to her, I don't want her to miss the lectures because of me, it's not fair" _Melinda shook her head vehemently as she heard him, "no, she's not here, and I'm sorry but she really can't make the lesson tomorrow, I'm sure she'll be happy to make up the missed work if you email it to her, thanks...bye" she hung up before he had a chance to reply and jabbed the phone in Melinda's direction. "I wanna know everything" she demanded with a frown, she jumped up and grabbed two spoons from the kitchen drawer, handing Melinda one she flopped down on her stomach and waited.

"I like him, I _like_ him, he talks to me like I'm an adult, he makes jokes with me and winks at me and smiles at me and I _like_ him. He's always so much nicer to me than he is to everyone else, he makes these sweet little comments about what I'm wearing or how I have my hair and he always notices when I'm off sick, when I had that cold last week, he wrote notes on the lecture himself and gave them to me the next time I saw him, I've never seen him do that for anyone else. I thought he liked me too Drea, I really thought he did, but I get it, to him I'm just some stupid kid with a crush. He was so rude to me today, I just wasn't expecting it and I acted like a total baby, god I shouldn't have let him see me cry, he's gonna think I'm such an idiot" she said dejectedly, Andrea rolled her eyes "you're so naive" she said with a condescending shake of her head.

Melinda narrowed her eyes "I think I got that part by myself, thanks" she grumbled, Andrea laughed "no, I mean...you can't just give up, from what I hear he _is_ into you, he's probably just afraid of showing you too much affection in front of everyone else, or maybe it was his time of the month" she said which earned a loud laugh from Melinda, just then her phone rang and she frowned at the foreign number "hello?" _"Melinda, I'm sorry, I was a jerk today, I need to speak to you...are you in your dorm?" _Rick asked_, _Melinda threw a frantic glance to Andrea who nodded excitedly _'you're going out soon'_ she mouthed using her hands to signal, "uh, sure, yeah but I'm going...out, so I don't have much time" Melinda lied, _"would you mind if I came over? I won't stay for long", _"sure, when can you get here?" she asked feeling butterflies fluttering through her chest, Andrea had disappeared into her wardrobe and was no doubt picking out a killer outfit for Melinda, _"give me fifteen minutes, I just have to finish up some stuff in my office"_ "kay". Melinda hung up and jumped off her bed ripping her clothes off as quickly as she could, Andrea squealed "I'll call Ashton okay, we can go to that new club on 23rd, 'Xplode'" she threw her a sexy shimmering bronze dress which Melinda had yet to wear, "I can't stay out too late because I have to be up at..-seriously!?" Melinda squeaked as she eyed the dress, Andrea nodded, "I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll knock on your door at 7:30, if he's still in here by then...this is even more serious than I thought! Okay, let him know he upset you, leave your hair down and make sure to bend over at some point to give him the full effect, love you" she squeaked before kissing Melinda and skipping out the door, Melinda pulled the dress over her head and her eyes widened at her reflection, she pulled her arms from the straps and took her bra off throwing it on the bed and changing her underwear to black lacy satin boy shorts before pulling the dress back on. _**(Pic on my profile, you have to go check it out before you continue!!!!!!!!)**_

It had long loose poet sleeves, a plunging neckline which exposed the inside curves of her breasts, it was open all the way down to the waist where it was pulled in by a tighter band before slipping over her hips and ending so short that she could almost see her underwear "damn you Andrea Moreno" she mumbled to herself, she moisturized her legs with a bronzing lotion which gave her a sexy glow, she used the same lotion on her arms, neck and face before giving herself golden smoky eyes and letting her hair fall around her face in loose curls, she had just enough time to spray perfume on her wrist and rub it to her neck before there was a soft knock on her door, she took a deep breath and answered it.

Rick's eyes widened and travelled down her body to her bare feet then back up, "woah" he whispered more to himself than to her smoothing down his midnight blue button down shirt hanging over dark jeans, "why are you here Professor? I'm _sorry, _I know I was late and I'll do _detention_ like the little kid that you think I am if I have to, and I'll get today's notes off of someone else, you didn't have to come here yell at me again, I heard you loud and clear the first time" he raised an eyebrow and shuffled on his feet "this isn't high school, it's university Melinda, there are students here that are older than me, I don't expect explanations from them and I don't expect them from you, I'm not here to give you a speech about respect, you're an adult and your learning is your responsibility. I just wanted to say, uh...can I come in?" he asked nervously, Melinda's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him all flustered over her, she nodded and stepped aside he stepped in and eyed the colourfully painted walls and numerous photos "so, I don't want you to miss the class tomorrow, I'm sorry that I was so harsh today, I was kinda worried when you didn't show up first thing, then I had Danny Atwood texting the whole class pictures of his weekend sexcapades, all in all I was just in a pretty bad mood and I shouldn't have taken it out on you" he said sadly, "you talked to me just like you talk to everyone else, there's nothing wrong with that" she said quietly, Rick stepped closer to her so he was only inches away and he towered over her tiny frame, "true, but I don't usually speak to you the way I speak to the others" he said softly, Melinda looked up at him from beneath her lashes "why is that?" she whispered, "you're different".

"How so?" she asked, "you're beautiful, sexy, smart, funny, shy, sweet...do I need to continue?" he asked, Melinda's heart was pounding in her chest as she bit her lip, "I'm sorry I made you cry, I honestly didn't mean to come off so rude" he said quietly, Melinda nodded and tried to regulate her breathing as he reached out to touch her face, his fingers slowly tracing her jaw while he searched her eyes for any kind of resistance, "anyway, I think you should come to my lecture miss Gordon, see you in the morning?" he asked, Melinda nodded slightly confused at his sudden professional attitude, "9:30" he said with a nod, he turned to leave but as he reached the door he spun back, Melinda jumped slightly and prayed that he would grab her by the shoulders and kiss her as passionately as he could... "you're wearing that out?" he asked with a frown, Melinda blushed crimson and looked down at her dress "my best friend picked it out...I look stupid" she said with her eyes downcast, "no, you look beautiful, but I want you to _be careful_ Melinda, you're very..._tempting_"just then there was a sharp knock at her door "I have to go" Melinda said, she remembered what Andrea had said and bent over to pull her high gold stilettos on, Rick's eyes widened and he shifted to hide his excitement. "Melinda! Come on!" Andrea called, Melinda walked to the door and opened it to find three people, Andrea-wearing a black hotpant jumpsuit _**(pic on my profile), **_Ashton- in a dark gray shirt open over a white tank top and black jeans, and a handsome and muscular guy with dark hair and piercing green eyes-wearing a deep red shirt over gray jeans.

"Hi honey, this is Drake" Andrea announced, the guy was eyeing her lustily and Melinda fought the urge to cover herself, apparently Rick was having the same thoughts and stepped in front of Melinda "I'll see you in the morning" he said to her before leaning in and kissing her cheek "_please_ be careful" he whispered in her ear before nodding to the others and leaving, Melinda felt strangely anxious without him by her side. "You look really hot" Drake said with a quick lick of his lips letting his bottom lip linger between his teeth "thanks" Melinda murmured, "kay, let's go!" Andrea squeaked "I can't stay too late, I have to get up at 8:30am", "sure, sure, let's go".

Half an hour later they were walking through the back door of the over 21's nightclub, apparently Melinda's dress served more than one purpose, they walked onto the crowded dance floor and Andrea went straight to the bar with Ashton, "so, how old are you?" Drake asked Melinda as he leaned on the wall beside her "nineteen, you?" "twenty, so...what was that professor guy doing in your dorm? Banging him to get straight A's?" he joked crudely, Melinda frowned "that's disgusting, no, I got in trouble for being late and he was apologising for being so rude, we're going to be spending a lot of lectures together and I guess he didn't want any hard feelings" she said. "Cool, so you're single then?" he asked, Melinda nodded and he smiled grabbing her wrist "let's dance" he said with such enthusiasm that Melinda couldn't help but smile with him "sure!" she yelled over the music, Andrea appeared with four shots in her hands followed by Ashton with another four, they did two each in quick succession and Melinda felt the burn slide down her throat. "WOOO!" Ashton yelled as Andrea began to grind seductively with her back to him.

Drake wrapped his hands around Melinda's waist and pulled her close so that one of his legs was between hers, Melinda threw her hands up and let the music pound through her body, they swapped partners every now and then and by 12:00pm Andrea, Ashton and Drake were completely drunk, Melinda was the only one who had stopped drinking after four shots, "Melinda, we're heading out, Drake can take you home" Andrea slurred as Ashton pulled on her hand, Melinda felt her stomach flip nervously "no, Drea, we came together, we should leave-" Andrea was gone. Melinda turned back and jumped when she realised that Drake was right in front of her "aren't you glad we're alone now? I thought they'd never leave" he said lowly, Melinda gulped "I'm ready to go home, I have to be up early" she said, his hand gripped her hip roughly and he pulled her closer "one last dance" he said, Melinda nodded and let his hands guide her hips against his, that was until his hands moved. Those oh-so-rough hands trailed up the back of her thighs and squeezed, Melinda shifted feeling uncomfortable and he spun her around so that he back was pressed to his chest, "you're so damn hot" he growled in her ear, his hand slid up the inside of her leg quickly and he used his other hand to hold her against him "stop" Melinda demanded, "you don't mean that baby" he whispered before kissing the back of her neck as his hand moved against her "yes I do, stop!" Melinda cried, he pressed her harder and Melinda tried in vain to throw herself away from him as his kisses became rougher.

"HEY! Let go of her man!" a tall and muscular bouncer yelled, Drake lifted his hands from her immediately and she sprinted behind the bouncer, his dark chocolate skin flashing in the strobe lights, "dude! Way to cockblock man! We were havin' an awesome time!" Drake yelled drunkenly, "David, escort this douche outside" he boomed, another bouncer forcefully pulled Drake by his arm and Melinda let out a breath she was holding. "You okay kid?" the bouncer asked, Melinda shook her head slightly and he frowned, he reached out slowly and wiped away tears that she didn't know had fallen, "you have a cell phone?" he asked, Melinda nodded and pulled it from her purse, he took it from her "Professor Payne" she mumbled the only name she could think of, he heard her and pulled the number up, he pressed the dial button and handed her the phone before nodding to her and rushing off to deal with another unruly male.

"_Melinda?"_ came the confused voice, "Professor Payne, I'm sorry, I know it's late but I'm scared and I'm alone and I have no way of getting home, they all got really drunk and he was all over me...the huge guy threw him out of the club and ...and I know I shouldn't be calling you like this but I don't know anybody else and I remember you said you live on campus...and Andrea and Ashton bailed...I just wanna go home" she sobbed, _"Melinda, I'm climbing into my car right now, where are you?" _ he asked worriedly, "Xplode, it's on 23rd" Melinda said shakily _"I'm on my way, keep talking to me sweety, it's okay" _"this was such a bad idea, I hate this stuff anyway but Andrea loves it, we were meant to stick together, she left with her boyfriend...I don't wanna be here on my own" she said quietly, _"Melinda, I'm just around the corner okay, leave the club and stand outside, I'm about to pull up"_ Melinda rushed out of the club and felt the air whip around her tear-streaked face "Yo! Melinda! What the hell was that?! We were having a good time baby, c'mere" Melinda jumped and spun around "no Drake, I wanna go home" she sobbed as he stomped up to her, his hands gripped her hips and he forced one of his legs between hers roughly, Melinda pushed against his chest and screamed loudly until suddenly the force was gone, Melinda stumbled back in surprise and her head whipped around.

Professor Payne had Drake up by his shirt collar lifted so high that his feet were no longer touching the ground "when a girl says no, you stop" he growled, "Melinda, get in the car and close your eyes" he commanded, Melinda did as she was told but still heard the sick thud that told her Rick had dealt with him, _seriously_. "Are you okay?" he asked as he climbed in, Melinda shook her head with her eyes still clamped shut "I've never been so scared before in my life, I thought he was gonna....he wouldn't let go" she sobbed, Rick seemed to battle with himself for a few seconds but he eventually reached over and easily pulled Melinda over into his arms, "ssssh, relax honey, you're safe" he soothed as her sobbing calmed to small sniffles, "I knew that damn dress was trouble" he grumbled to himself, Melinda chuckled despite herself and looked up at him "thank you for coming here, I didn't know who else to call" she said quietly, he pulled away from her and studied her face carefully "did he....Melinda, did he _touch_ you?" Rick asked seriously, Melinda looked down with tears falling from her eyes "it's my fault, he was drunk, I should have made it clearer.." "Melinda. Did. He. Touch you?" Rick demanded, she gave a small nod and her face crumpled. Rick inhaled deeply and cupped her cheeks with his hands "will you stay with me tonight? Or I can stay with you...I just don't think you should be alone" he said, Melinda looked up at him in surprise "you would do that? I'm....just another student" she asked, Rick debated with himself, to kiss or not to kiss...

He leaned down to her and pressed his lips softly to her forehead, not quite what he wanted but it would have to do, "you were never just another student, never" he whispered, Melinda smiled "you were never just another teacher" she whispered back, Melinda wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him gratefully before settling back into her seat and strapping herself in. "How are you feeling?" Rick asked her after a while of driving, Melinda sighed "better", "do you want to report this to the police? We could drive by the station" he offered, "he was drunk and I was stupid, it's no one's fault but my own" Melinda said with a shake of her head, he sighed "you can't blame yourself, people need to understand that no means no. You rather stay in your own place tonight?" he asked as he shut off the car and climbed out, he rushed around to Melinda's side and let her out offering her his hand for support, Melinda shivered at the contact and smiled internally when he didn't let go of her hand as they walked.

"Sure, uh...Professor?" Melinda asked quietly, "what's up?" he asked as he held open the door to the university lobby, the abandoned reception desk and empty plastic chairs missed their workers and their busy noise. "I'm sorry I called you, I really didn't want to bother you but I was too much of a baby to walk home alone" she said softly, he stopped walking and tugged her hand gently so that she turned to him "don't apologise, I swear to you Melinda, I would rather you woke me up every couple of minutes every night for the rest of my life than know that you were too afraid to call for help so something_ happened_ to you. I don't know what I'd do if I got a call to say that you wouldn't be coming in to my lecture because you were in hospital or something horrible like that, it's dangerous to be out at night and almost suicidal to be out _alone_ at night, if ever you get stuck in a situation like that again I want you to do exactly what you did tonight, you call_ me_" Rick squeezed her hand and she gazed up at him "can I ask you something?" she whispered, his shallow breath hitched "anything", "can I....? I just..." Melinda bit her lip briefly considering what to say, she looked into his eyes and unclasped her hand from his before laying both of her palms flat against his chest.

Rick stayed as still as he could as Melinda's delicate hands slid up his chest gently and settled around his neck, she silently asked permission with her eyes and he smiled, "I've wanted to do this for a long time" she whispered, his eyebrows raised and he let his hands wind around her waist "I wish you would have" he whispered before ducking his head to hers, Melinda closed the distanced slowly and pressed her heated lips to his, Rick let one hand wander to her soft curls and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're my sin" he whispered into her ear making her shiver, Melinda pressed herself to him and bit his earlobe seductively "I was never aiming for heaven anyway" she whispered back, Rick growled low in his chest and pulled her quickly by the wrist until he reached her door, Melinda unlocked it quickly and he shut it behind them before spinning around to Melinda. Rick lifted her up easily to sit around his waist and she pressed herself against him while nibbling his bottom lip, he kissed her wildly, his lips parting hers and his tongue battling hers for power, he gripped each side of her dress and glanced at her questioningly, Melinda shook her head and jumped down with an impish grin, she replaced his hands around her dress and pulled it off her shoulders without taking her eyes off of Rick's.

"Is this what you want?" she asked softly while playing with the fabric, never letting it slip over her chest, "yes" he hissed, Melinda pushed the silky fabric from her shoulders and let it slide down her arms, Rick began to move to her but she shook her head with a smirk, she pulled her hands out of the sleeves and pulled the dress over her perfect hips with a small wiggle which she knew would drive Rick insane. True to form he was unable to resist any longer and grabbed her around the waist laying her on the bed, he held himself above her and kissed her heavily while letting his hands roam freely over her bronze skin, "shirt, pants, off, now" Melinda panted breathlessly as Rick let his weight rest on her. Rick pulled his dark t-shirt over his head and unbuttoned his black jeans, "are you sure Melinda?" he asked, Melinda smiled at him with lust hooded eyes and rolled them over so she was on top, "I'm sure" she purred while unzipping his pants, she tugged them down with his boxers and smiled "someone's happy to see me" she said before crawling up his body letting her chest rub against him all the way, Rick rolled them back over and moaned at the sight of her "you're the most beautiful girl in the world Melinda Gordon" he whispered in her ear while tracing the soft but defined curve of her waist with gentle fingertips, "make me yours" Melinda replied breathlessly, that was all the encouragement he needed, his mind was lost and his primal need took over, looking down at the beautiful goddess, he knew he would do just that...he would make her his.

.....................................

Melinda woke up to steady breathing brushing the back of her neck softly, "Rick" she whispered to herself happily "good morning sleeping beauty" came the clear reply, Melinda turned and smiled "isn't it a little early for you to be awake?" she asked with a smile, "isn't it a little early for you to be naked?" he shot back with a chuckle, Melinda looked down and giggled, she was tangled with the sheets and otherwise undressed "it's _never _too early for me to be naked" Melinda replied with a smug smile before pulling the covers from him and wrapping them around her body to pad to the bathroom, she smiled at her unruly curls while brushing her teeth. Melinda reappeared and lay back down on her side "I like falling asleep in your arms" she said softly, Rick reached out and stroked her blazing cheek "and I like _waking up_ with you in my arms" he replied.

Melinda unwrapped herself from the covers and held them up for Rick to scoot closer, he moulded his body to hers and wrapped his arms around her, "we have class at 9:30" Melinda said quietly, Rick smiled "that gives us three hours" he whispered before kissing her neck, Melinda let him roll her onto her back and hooked one of her legs around his waist, they jumped apart when Melinda's cell phone began playing 'Jeremiah-Birthday Sex' Rick raised an eyebrow "you're not a good girl at all" he murmured as she picked up her phone "Drea, I'm surprised you remembered me" she said cuttingly, an apologetic groan came through the phone _"Mel, I'm so sorry, I had WAY too much to drink last night, I shouldn't have left you alone, did Drake get you home alright?" _she asked, Melinda sighed "Drake got kicked out of the club, he was a little..._persistent _ with me, but don't worry Andy, as long as you got to take Ashton down" she bit harshly, _"Melinda, I'm sorry, I really am, are you okay?" _she asked worriedly, Melinda sighed "it wasn't your fault, yeah I'm fine, Professor Payne picked me up last night" she said biting her lip as he kissed his way up and down her neck.

"Oh My GOD!!! So he apologise for being such an asshole?" she asked, Rick threw her a smirk and his hand slid beneath the sheets, Melinda gasped "mmm, uh yeah, yeah he did, actually I'm with him right now" she said, "that's weird, it's 6:30am, I thought your lecture started at 9:30? And office hours aren't until 12:00pm" she said questioningly, Melinda smiled down at Rick who had completely disappeared under the blanket. "Let's just say...Rick and I have renegotiated our _own_ office hours" she said with a smirk before hanging up, she arched her back against Rick who was trailing hot kisses up her stomach past her chest and eventually re-emerging from the covers to claim her mouth, he moaned into the kiss "I think I'm gonna like these office hours".

And that's where I leave you xx Hope you enjoyed the Mel/Rick pairing, although I am an avid Jimel fan it was really fun to write!!! Xx that was pretty hot kids, I think I need to go cool off, peace y'all xx

Please leave me a review

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Lolly xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
